sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover Hagen
Clover Prairie Hagen, or just Clover, is a fan character created by Heroic412229. She is Sid's love interest and one of his closest friends. She was a major character in Sonic Overload. She tried to get Sid to come to the safe zone with him as well as warn him that Ominous is looking for him, dead or alive. She also helps free him from Ominous' corruption. Due to her troubled past, she has become very insecure and hard-on-herself when she feels she's done something wrong. Appearance Clover is a 13-year-old human girl with tan skin, hazel-colored eyes, and long brown hair that comes in the length of her waist held by a green hair pin with a four-leaf clover symbol. She wears a white and green short-sleeve shirt with a green four-leaf clover necklace. She also wears light-blue pants with white socks and green and white shoes. Personality Clover is a very smart, kind, and friendly girl with a strong sense of integrity. She is hard-working and focused with a bit of a tomboy streak and willing to do whatever it takes to complete her goals, but she can also be very fun-loving and willing to let loose when needed. She is usually down-to-earth and is usually the voice of reason for her friends, but she can get overwhelmed and full of self-doubt when she thinks she failed or misjudged a situation. While she does have a tomboy streak, she does also has a girly side as well, though she is a bit insecure about it due to her troubled past. Despite her good qualities, she isn't perfect. She can be headstrong, stubborn, and hard on herself when she feels she's done something wrong due to her troubled past. She is also very sensitive at times when her feelings get hurt. She also has a bit of a snarky and sarcastic side to her and can come off as too critical, sardonic, and judgemental at times, but she means well and does feel guilty when she goes too far and even apologizes afterwards. She also has a bit of a perfectionist attitude due to her parents' always trying to get her to meet their high standards in spite of doing it out of love. She has a soft spot for little children, especially babies, and does care about her friends a lot. She usually tries to mediate and come up with a compromise for the the two when they disagree, though she can argue with either Alex and/or Sid when they also disagree as well. In spite of her demeanor, all she wants is the approval from her parents and others to accept her as she is rather than who they wish she could be. Overtime, she does slowly learn to become less hard on herself and becomes more confident in herself as a result, thanks to her friends and learning that her parents were only trying to help her and were only doing it because they love her. Her critical, perfectionist and judgemental attitude, while still there, becomes less present overtime. History Early Life When she was a child, her parents were very strict had high expectations of her, because they wanted her to be the best person she can be and would usually punish her when she doesn't meet those expectations as well as they hoped she would. In order to do this, they gave her a four-leaf clover necklace that they thought would give her good luck forever. While in the parents perspective, they're only doing this because they want what's best for her and love as well as care about her, she didn't see it that way and thought they didn't appreciate her efforts to be the best person she could be. She was also picked on for her insecurities and girly side by the bullies, so in order to avoid being picked on, she decided to put on a bit of a tomboy look while keeping most of her girly side inside, at the same time though, she didn't want to be too rough on others like the bullies. When Sid saw that she was being picked on for her girly and insecure side, he defended her from them and drove them away, something that Alex did for him. After that, they become close friends. Years later, she both her and Sid became love interests because of each other's kind hearts towards one another and others. While they still argue at times making Alex the new mediator, they still care for each other and others as well and are willing to apologize with one another for arguing. Sonic Overload Powers and Abilities Despite not having any superpowers like Sid the Hero, Clover is still able to hold her own due to training Karate with Alex after school in order to keep up with him. She's a very fast runner, has impressive strength, and is very agile as well as has very high reflexes for a girl/human her size and age. She's also a very strategic planner and capable leader due to joining a leadership program during school and playing chess with Sid's gradmother, Sandra Franklin. She also has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills and durability, though not as much as Sid the Hero after his transformation into a hybrid. Weaknesses *Despite being strategic and above-average intellect, she doesn't have genius-level intellect like Sandra Franklin, Tails, or Eggman, and can't invent things like them. *Due to her not having any superpowers like Sid, Clover can still get hurt or killed by extremely powerful opponents or attacks. *Clover is afraid of heights. * Relationships Sid the Hero Sid is Clover's love interest and one of her closest friends. Ever since they first met, they grew a close bond that slowly ended up as a romantic relationship with one another. Though they can argue at times when they have a disagreement, they still care for and respect each other and their well being a lot and are willing to apologize to each other afterwards. Alex Edurus Alex is one of Clover's closest friends. Though they don't always agree with each other and can argue a lot due to their differences, they still have a close bond with one another and care for one another's well being a lot. While Alex is cynical, lazy, and likes action, Clover is usually down-to-earth, hard-working, and is okay with being passive at times. Despite this, they do have some things in common and care about each other a lot. Rana Franklin Since she loves little children, she has a friendly bond with Rana and treats her like the little sibling she never had before. Rana, on the other hand, loves her as well, as she views Clover as the mature older sibling she always wanted, despite her love for her older brother. Ominous Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia * She has a fear of disappointment and failure due to her family's unintentional treatment towards her. **She's also afraid of heights. * Her birthday is March 16, 2006. * Her favorite food is Shawarma Sandwiches * She's allergic to peanuts. * One of her deepest, darkest secrets is that she secretly has a bit of an aggressive and short-tempered side, but is horrified by it as she doesn't want to hurt anyone with it, including her parents. * Her other secret is that she secretly likes pink better than green, but doesn't want anyone to know because she hates conforming to gender stereotypes. * She can't stand people who talk with their mouths full. * She usually can't take intense criticism very well due to her upbringing with her parents. * Gallery Category:Humans Category:Good Category:No Powers Category:Fancharacters Category:Sonic fan character Category:Sonic oc Category:Fan Art Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters